


Opposites Attract

by Semper_Sehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Florist Junmyeon, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Tattoo Artist Sehun, Tattoos and Piercings, mention of spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semper_Sehun/pseuds/Semper_Sehun
Summary: “Look, I know this is going to sound extremely weird, but can you maybe help me get rid of this goddamn spider that is conveniently chilling next to the cash register?”AU in which Sehun is a tattoo artist that is afraid of spiders and Junmyeon, the florist next door, comes to his rescue.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hangung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangung/gifts).



> Hi! This fic is based on the flower shop and tattoo shop AU trope as requested by @Sehvnc (on Twitter) ❤️️
> 
> It was fun to write this and I hope you'll enjoy it!

_ “Look, I know this is going to sound extremely weird, but can you maybe help me get rid of this goddamn spider that is conveniently chilling next to the cash register?” _

In retrospective, Junmyeon maybe should have been less shocked when this man covered in tattoos from head to toe came barging into his peaceful flower shop on a Thursday afternoon. To be fair, it hadn’t even exactly been his appearance that had surprised him, granted that his impeccably styled black hair, the eye-brow piercing and the black ink beneath his skin were a sight to behold too though. He’d seen the man before, unsurprisingly, as it was the owner of the tattoo studio next door. They’d never really exchanged many words besides random greetings and nods of acknowledgement whenever they met outside their respective shops by accident, so having the man bust into his shop was quite out of the norm.

Junmyeon had currently been cutting withered petals off of some potted geraniums when the doorbell had rung, announcing a new customer. Looking up, Junmyeon had already had the standard “Hello, how may I help you?” On the tip of his tongue but it got stuck when he realized who it was that had actually stepped into the shop.

“Um, hi?” The young man and owner of the tattoo parlour next to his flower shop greeted Junmyeon, looking a little sheepish and pretty lost at the same time.

“Hi, how may I help you?” Junmyeon finally managed to formulate the words that hadn’t been able to come out just a second ago. Already, his typical customer-friendly smile was on his face. Maybe the guy wanted to buy some flowers for his shop, he thought.

Oh, how wrong he was.

“Well… Look, I know this is going to sound extremely weird, but can you maybe help me get rid of this goddamn spider that is inconveniently chilling next to the cash register?”

Silence hung in the air between them for a millisecond before Junmyeon let out a snort, quickly covering his mouth. He hadn’t meant to laugh at the request, it just seemed absolutely crazy to him that this dude covered in tattoos that looked like someone his mom would have probably warned him about as a child was here in his flower shop, asking him for help to remove a spider from his cash desk.

“I know, I know, it’s ridiculous, but I really fucking hate spiders, okay? I was about to open the shop and I have a customer coming soon so I need the cash system but the spider was there and it was giant and-” The man started rambling, looking positively stressed but mostly embarrassed and instantly, Junmyeon began feeling sorry for initially having kind of laughed at the request.

“Calm down, calm down. You don’t need to explain yourself, I was just surprised. People usually come here to buy flowers, not to have spiders removed.”

“I can buy flowers too if that makes it any better.” The man immediately replied, almost making Junmyeon laugh again. It was really weird, the man looked really tough but acted like he was afraid of everything he did or said. It was quite the contrast. From a man that had a tattoo of what looked to be a beautifully designed snake raking up his forearm and a silver bar gleaming in his eyebrow, Junmyeon probably would have expected something else. However, he realized how cliché his thinking had been. Maybe he was more close-minded than he liked to believe.

“No, no, it’s alright. You’re the owner of the tattoo parlour next door, right?” He asked, the question kind of redundant.

“Yes, exactly.” The man nodded, smiling at Junmyeon while simultaneously still looking stressed. He really had to have a rather big dislike for spiders to look this uncomfortable. On the other hand, Junmyeon assumed that it was mostly his embarrassment about having to ask for this favour that made the other feel so stressed. Therefore, he decided it was important to keep the mood light. 

“Well, nice to meet you. I’m Junmyeon, and you may call me a professional spider-remover. You don’t even want to know how many spiders there are in flower shops among other bugs, I guess it comes with all the plants that are being delivered to me.”

Although Junmyeon had meant for the words to be reassuring, the other man suddenly started to look like a kid that had just dropped his ice-cream cone. 

“I really kind of didn’t want to know that…” The tattoo artist mumbled, his eyes moving around the room as if spiders were about to jump at him from any corner now. “I mean - not because it’s boring! I’m just - I fucking hate spiders. Just the thought of them being around makes my body feel tingly, but not in a good way” He tried to play it off with a laugh after he finished talking but Junmyeon could tell he wasn’t joking at all.

“Fair enough. Well, I guess we should hurry then before it disappears.” He suggested.

“Oh, fuck no.” Once again, it seemed like Junmyeon hadn’t found exactly the best words as the tattoo artist looked progressively more stressed. “I forgot that that’s an option. We need to hurry!”

Swallowing down a chuckle, Junmyeon nodded, a gentle smile on his lips. “Alright, let me grab the keys for the shop real quick.”

Shrugging off his gardening gloves, Junmyeon put them down on the counter and reached for the keys of the shop. By the time he’d switched the sign in the door from ‘open’ to ‘closed’, the other man had left the shop already to wait for him in front of the door.

The air outside was warm when Junmyeon stepped outside of the shop. It was one of the warmer days of September and although the tell-tale signs of autumn were just around the corner, there were still beautiful evenings like these where the warm rays of the sun were tinting the street into a warm, soft orange. It was later already than Junmyeon had thought, time had seemed to fly that day.

The tattoo artist was waiting in front of his door, hands shoved into his jeans pockets. The fabric of them was washed out, the thick fabric clinging tightly to his lean physique. He was tall, definitely a lot taller than Junmyeon. Although he was just wearing a simple black T-shirt and jeans, he looked like a model for alternative clothing brands. Junmyeon didn’t doubt that if the guy wanted to, he could probably snatch some model jobs. His face was expressive, handsome and elegant, but there was this rawness in his eyes that made it hard to look away. To put it shortly, the other man was captivating.

“Honestly, thank you so much for doing this. I know I interrupted you being busy and while working, I really didn’t mean to but my co-worker called in sick today so I am alone in the shop and I just can’t deal with spiders. I can’t even vacuum them away, just the thought makes me feel all tense.” The man explained as he held the door open for Junmyeon to step into the tattoo shop.

Although the shop had been there for around a year now, Junmyeon had never really stopped by to peer inside. It was a pity though because only now he realized how nicely furnished and decorated the tattoo parlour actually was. To the right next to the entrance were a large black leather couch and a matching armchair, most likely for waiting customers. In the centre of the room was a large counter out of dark wood, two doors in the wall behind it most likely leading to the rooms where the actual tattooing was done. The walls were tastefully decorated with artwork and photographs. Junmyeon had expected them to be full with customer shots and designs but instead, it seemed like a tastefully selected choice of artwork had been printed out in a large size and had been put into antique-looking frames.

Trying not to make it too obvious that he was checking out the room, Junmyeon looked at Sehun again instead, sending him a reassuring smile. “It’s alright, we all have these things we’re scared of. It’s not a big deal, there were no customers in the shop just now anyways.”

“Still, I’m so glad.”

Their eyes met for a second, and Junmyeon felt his cheeks reddening. Dammit, what was wrong with him?

“So, where was it?” He asked once they’d reached the counter, looking away from the handsome tattoo artist to search for the culprit that had to be located somewhere in the desk area. It didn’t take him long to spot it though. “Oh, I see. This is what you call big?”

“It IS big.”

Calling the spider big was certainly an exaggeration. It wasn’t tiny, but Junmyeon had seen and removed far bigger ones from his flower shop

“To be honest, it’s pretty small…”

In the corner of his eyes, he could see the other man pouting.

“Big enough to scare the crap out of me, though.”

Deciding that it was enough teasing for now, Junmyeon looked around for any utensils he could use to put the spider outside. “Do you have a glass somewhere? And a sheet of paper?”

Eagerly, the man nodded, seemingly happy that he could be at least a little bit of help with this. “Oh, sure. Wait, let me- oh fuck it’s moving, it’s moving!!”

They both watched as the small spider moved to the right towards the computer, pausing again just a second later. It was their moment to strike.

“Go grab the glass!” Junmyeon instructed the tattoo artist again who just nodded this time, running over to a small table beside the couch where a couple of cups and glasses were placed for customers to use. Returning with a glass, he handed it to Junmyeon while trying not to look at the spider.

“Okay, here it is - is it gone? Please tell me it didn’t disappear, I will need to burn down the entire shop if it disappeared.”

This time, Junmyeon couldn’t help but giggle a little. Taking the glass from the other man, he waited for a moment when the spider moved again just a tiny bit and then quickly placed the glass on top of it, catching it.

“No, no, it’s right here… and - okay, we got it.” He grinned triumphantly as if he’d just won an Olympic medal. “Now I just need a sheet of paper and I can put it outside.”

Reaching for a random sheet that was lying in a stash inside the desk, the tattoo artist handed it to him, warily eying the caught spider in the glass the entire time. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” Junmyeon hummed and carefully slid it under the spider and the glass before carefully lifting both up, making sure that nothing slipped away. Slowly, he made his way towards the door, the tattoo artist following him to open the door for him. 

Junmyeon made sure to let out the spider far enough away from the tattoo shop for the artist to feel safe again before he came walking back to the door of the shop where the other man was waiting for him.

“Alright, I guess that’s it.” Junmyeon concluded when he reached the door, actually having to look up to meet the taller man’s eyes. He really was very tall, probably around a good 10cm taller than him. Not that it mattered to Junmyeon, he certainly  _ didn’t _ have a thing for tall guys...

“Honestly, you’re my hero. I really don’t know how to thank you.” The smile that was greeting him could have probably lit up an entire concert hall and once again Junmyeon found himself blushing by the genuine sweetness the guy seemed to ooze although he looked like he usually would be considered everyone’s mom’s nightmare.

“Ah, it’s really not a big deal. I’m just glad I could help you out.”

Shaking his head, tall-guy looked torn for a moment. “No, I really mean it though. I want to thank you somehow.” He paused. “When do you close your shop today?”

Slightly confused, Junmyeon answered anyways. “At 8 in the evening, why?”

“Perfect. My last appointment should be done at around 7.30 pm. Let me invite you for dinner to the small restaurant down the street, okay?”

“You really don’t have to, though. It wasn’t a big deal for me.” He didn’t have the chance to hide the surprise on his face and he wondered if the other was always that nice to the people around him or if he really was THAT afraid of spiders that he now considered Junmyeon his personal hero.

“Well, for me it was. And well, if not for the spider rescue, maybe we should finally get to know each other, considering that we’ve been working next to each other for almost a year now.”

Getting to know each other sounded like a thing that Junmyeon could certainly get his head around. “Well, I guess I can’t say no to that invitation then.”

The tall man smiled, his eyes crinkling into pretty crescents. He looked way too cute for such a heavily tattooed man. “Amazing. I’ll be picking you up at eight then?”

“Make it a quarter past.” After officially closing the shop, Junmyeon still needed to fix a couple of things even after the last customer had left so he would need a little longer than that but the other seemed to understand.

“Perfect.” The tattoo artist hummed. “Oh, by the way. I’m Sehun.”

“Nice to meet you, Sehun. I’m Junmyeon but I already told you that earlier.” It was nice to finally have a name to the face, Junmyeon thought.

“Nice to meet you too, Junmyeon.”

The way Sehun said his name was nice. His voice was gentle, sweet but low. It was attractive, just like the rest of him. Normally, Junmyeon wouldn’t have thought that bad boys weren’t his type, but then again Sehun didn’t seem like the typical bad boy either.

“I have to go back to the shop now, so I’ll see you later.” Junmyeon almost felt sorry for having to head back, but he had a delivery of new soil coming in just a couple of minutes and he needed to prepare the storage first. To his surprise, Sehun almost looked disappointed too. There was something in his eyes, just for a second, but Junmyeon had caught it.

“Of course.” Sehun nodded and Junmyeon was about to turn around when the other’s voice made him halt.

“Oh, one last thing! What’s your favourite flower?”

Well, the other really seemed to be full of surprises.

“My favourite flower? That’s easy… Carnations are my favourite. Why?”

Sehun looked like he’d heard that flower name for the first time but tried to play it off. “That’s a secret.” He just replied with a mysterious smile, making Junmyeon even more curious.

“Wow, so mysterious.” He chuckled.

“The S in Sehun stands for secretive.”

Breaking out into giggles, Junmyeon wondered if he’d finally found someone that liked trashy jokes as much as he did. “Wow… my friends always tell me I’m the bad dad joke guy but you’re kind of stealing the crown from me.”

Sehun was looking slightly embarrassed, scratching the nape of his neck as he laughed awkwardly.

“Yeah, I honestly can’t believe I actually said that…”

Still giggling, Junmyeon shook his head and turned around, sending the other a last glance over his shoulder. “Well, either way, I really have to go back now. I’ll see you later.”

“See you, Junmyeon. And thank you again!”

What Junmyeon didn’t notice was that Sehun’s eyes never left him, only when he had disappeared behind the glass door of his shop Sehun finally moved and headed inside again too, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Time seemed to pass weirdly slowly. It seemed like forever until the last customer had left the shop and the clock hit eight in the evening. Junmyeon had even closed the shop a little earlier, it wasn’t like many people wanted to buy flower shortly before closing hours. He used the extra time to finish up all his tasks before heading into the back of the shop to change out of the working apron he usually wore. Hanging it up on a hanger, he checked his appearance in the mirror above the sink, quickly fixing a couple of strands of hair and straightening his collar. He looked presentable, Junmyeon decided, and then realized that he was actually worried about what Sehun would think about him.

But why? It wasn’t even like this was a date.

They were just getting to know each other. What was he thinking? Shaking his head, Junmyeon stepped away from the mirror. Time to get rid of these stupid thoughts and head over to the tattoo parlour.

“Hey, you’re early. Wasn’t I supposed to be the one to pick you up?” Sehun was standing behind the desk, typing something into the computer when Junmyeon stepped into the shop. He’d looked up when the door had slid open and he sent Junmyeon a welcoming smile.

“There weren’t many customers today. Fridays are busier. How was your appointment?”

“Ah? It was good, it was a considerably small tattoo. It turned out pretty good, it was a regular customer. We’re basically friends already.”

“Ah, that’s so nice. I really don’t know much about tattoos but from what I can see on your walls, you’re really talented.” Junmyeon had regulars too, but it probably was different if you spent hours hammering a needle into someone’s skin and chatting in the meantime. If he was being truly honest, the whole prospect of tattooing seemed a little scary to him as he was maybe a tiny bit afraid of needles, but he could certainly still appreciate the art of it.

“Thank you.” Sehun smiled, looking a little shy once again. If Junmyeon wasn’t imagining things, the other was blushing a little.

“So, should we head out? I’m starving.” He asked, not sure how to interpret the atmosphere in the room. It was a little bit exciting and sort of overwhelming.

Straightening up, Sehun nodded and grabbed his wallet. “Sure, let’s go.”

The restaurant they were headed to was a really small one just down the street. It wasn’t particularly fancy or expensive, but Junmyeon liked it that way. Sitting in a corner of the small restaurant, it felt cosy and comfortable as they chatted and laughed together for hours. The food they ordered was absolutely delicious but what made Junmyeon even happier was the way it felt so easy to talk to Sehun. Although they’d only started talking that day, after just a couple of hours it felt like they both knew each other for a much longer time already. While they initially really didn’t look like they would have anything in common at all, just judging by their exterior, they turned out to share many similarities when it came to movies, music and interests in general. In addition to that, Junmyeon finally got to know more about Sehun, too. As it turned out, the other man was 26 years old so he was three years younger than himself. Sehun had opened up the tattoo studio with his friend Chanyeol. Sehun had started tattooing five years ago and used to work at the shop of his mentor, but last year, he’d decided to open his own shop which had turned out to be quite a success. Junmyeon had been very impressed by all the things Sehun had told him about how he’d gotten to his own shop and to tattooing in general, and it had been obvious from the start how passionate he was about the topic. He’d truly enjoyed listening to the other, but he’d also had fun sharing some stories of his own.

Therefore, Junmyeon felt downright disappointed when he realized how late it had gotten and that he should probably head home soon. He had to open the shop tomorrow morning and he didn’t want to be dead tired.

“Ah, I can’t believe it’s so late already. I should get going home…” He sighed, genuinely sad about that.

Instantly, a tiny pout formed on Sehun’s lips but his eyes almost immediately shifted to an understanding look.

“Where did you park your car? At the shops?” He asked but Junmyeon shook his head.

“Oh, I don’t actually come to work by car. I usually walk.” It was a good way to wake up in the mornings and in the evenings, he enjoyed the alone time after work.

Sehun, however, seemed surprised by that. “You were gonna walk home? Let me drive you. It’s dark already and it’s getting colder these nights.”

“You really don’t have to, it’s fine-” While it was true that it was getting colder outside these days and it was way later than Junmyeon’s usual time to walk home, he still didn’t want to be a burden and have Sehun drop him off at home. What if he lived in a totally different direction than Sehun? It would be too much of a hassle for the other for sure.

Sehun, however, seemed to be set on driving him home. “Really, it’s not a big deal. I enjoy driving. It’s not a bother. I just have to grab something from the shop real quick before that.”

“Are you sure?” Junmyeon asked, kind of really not minding getting to spend some more time with the other.

“Yes, definitely.”

“Well, I guess I won’t say no then.”

“I wouldn’t have allowed you to anyways.” Sehun was grinning at him and there was a teasing glint in his eyes. Junmyeon swallowed. Suddenly, he didn’t look all that sweet anymore.

  
  


“Ah, I can’t believe I can’t find it. I had it in my hands just before I left.”

The walk back to the shop had been short but surprisingly cold. The moment they’d stepped outside Sehun had given you a look that told him ‘you see? I’m definitely driving you’ but at this point, Junmyeon really wouldn’t have objected anymore anyways. 

During their conversation, it had become quite obvious that Sehun was lowkey trying to flirt with him. He’d complimented his looks, his shop and pretty much everything else that Junmyeon told him. It was quite flattering, especially coming from such a handsome man like Sehun. 

Admittedly, Junmyeon had never really put much thought into tattoos or had considered them very sexy. But on Sehun, they looked so gorgeous, so natural, and it seemed so fitting on his body too. It was like they had become one with him so much that they just added to the work of art that Oh Sehun was. Junmyeon had learned about some of the tattoos Sehun wore on his body, but he was sure there were still some that he still had no clue about. The thought of them kind of made him wonder what was hiding beneath Sehun’s clothes, and his thoughts would have kept drifting off if he weren’t so curious to find out what Sehun was searching for just now.

“What exactly are you looking for?”

“A surprise.”

Back at it again with the mysteries. Junmyeon wasn’t sure if he enjoyed that.

“A surprise?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t know if I should be scared or curious.”

“Both probably.”

“Um?” Junmyeon laughed awkwardly, not sure how to interpret that.

“I was joking.”

Sehun’s deadpan expression and tone made both of them break out into giggles and Junmyeon sighed, turning around to look at all the drawings on the walls. They really were beautiful, he could picture them hanging in expensive mansions or hotel lobbies too. Okay, maybe some of them were a little edgy for that, especially with the skulls and other spooky symbols, but they looked so nice that he felt like people wouldn’t even mind.

“These are really good. Did you draw all of them?”

Looking up from where Sehun was still searching through some papers, he followed Junmyeon’s line of sight.

“Well, most of them, yes. Some of them were done by my partner.”

“Partner?” The word made Junmyeon falter. “As in… a relationship?”

“What?” Sehun sounded as confused as he looked, but then he realized what Junmyeon meant. “Oh god, no. Business partner, best friend, you choose.”

“Ah…” He didn’t even really want to think about why that response made him feel relieved. “I see.”

It seemed like Sehun did want to make him think about it though.

“Why, were you jealous?” He asked, the teasing tone in his voice making Junymeon want to roll his eyes.

“Jealous?” He pretended as if he didn’t know what the other was talking about now, instead of staring at the large painting in front of him in faked concentration.

“Hmm?”

“You’re being pretty bold, Sehun.” Turning his head, he caught the other staring at him. Their gazes met.

“Do you mind it?”

“No,” Junmyeon admitted. “Not really.”

There was something in Sehun’s eyes again but before Junmyeon could dwell on it, the other looked away and broke the moment. A second later, Sehun made a sound of triumph.

“Ah… I found it!”

Immediately turning around to take a step towards the counter, Sehun instinctively hid the item behind his back when he noticed that Junmyeon was approaching.

“You’re really a tease, do you know that? Show me. Why are you so being so secretive about this thing?”

Smirking, Sehun pushed out his chest as if he wanted to make himself even taller. Like he wasn’t already towering over Junmyeon, the other thought...

“Well, I couldn’t expect you to be this nosy, could I?” Sehun chuckled. “But… well, since you’re asking for it, here you go.”

Pulling out a sheet of paper, Junmyeon didn’t understand what it was until he was holding it in his own two hands, his eyes taking in what Sehun had handed to him.

“What… is this a painting?”

“Yeah…”

“Of carnations?”

“Yeah…”

“And you made it for me?”

“Yeah…”

“Can you say anything else besides ‘yeah’?”

“Shut up, I’m embarrassed, okay?”

The painting that Junmyeon was holding in his hand was gorgeous. Right from the start, he’d recognized the flower as carnations, bold black lines forming the unique shape and elegant brushes of what seemed to be watercolour adding a little blur of colour to the painting. No one had ever drawn anything for him, and even if someone had, Junmyeon was sure it wouldn’t have been as beautiful as this.

“Why would you be embarrassed? I feel so honoured. It’s beautiful.” Changing between looking at Sehun and the painting, he didn’t know how to express his thankfulness but Sehun seemed to be pretty happy about his reaction anyways.

“I’m glad you like it…”

“I can’t believe you really drew this for me. I will put it up in the shop. It will look so good behind the cash desk.” He wasn’t just saying this to charm the other, no. Junmyeon genuinely meant it. “Really, thank you, Sehun. I don’t even know how I deserve this.”

“Well, first of all, it’s a thank you for the spider emergency help. And besides that…”

“Besides that…?” Junmyeon wondered what the other reason could be.

Taking a deep breath, Sehun seemed to need a moment to find the right words.

“You know, the first time I saw you was when I was taking a break outside the shop with Chanyeol, my partner - business partner -” Sehun emphasized, “and I saw you through the large glass window inside the shop and… you looked so cute watering the plants. But then you stretched, brushing your hair out of your forehead… It was like a movie, really. And to be honest, ever since that day… I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Fully blown away by that confession, Junmyeon couldn’t think of anything smarter to respond with than asking, “When was that day?”

“I don’t know… maybe half a year ago? Is that creepy?” At that moment, Sehun looked incredibly vulnerable so Junmyeon made sure to quickly make all his doubts disappear.

“No… I think… it’s cute.” He told the other honestly, smiling when the other’s expression shifted to a small smile.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon confirmed. “You’re cute in general, Sehun.”

“Just cute?”

“No, also pretty sexy.”

Seemingly satisfied with that response, Sehun leaned across the counter a little, propping up his body on the counter with his arms and cupping his own face. Their faces were a lot closer now and Junmyeon could have counted the lashes on Sehun’s eyes if he’d wanted to.

“Ah, so you can flirt, after all, Junmyeon hyung.”

“What do you mean  _ after all _ ?”

“Sometimes you come off a little awkward… but it’s adorable. I like it a lot.”

“Adorable?” Huffing, Junmyeon pretended to be offended. “I’m a grown man. I’ll show you adorable…”

“Oh? And how do you want to do that?” Sehun asked, the tension between them palpable. The air in the room had changed, and Junmyeon’s heart began to pound.

“Ah, that’s easy…” He breathed and leaned in to close the distance between them to press their lips together.

The kiss was sweet at first, almost innocent. They parted again after a moment only for Sehun to lean in again this time, kissing Junmyeon more deeply. Tilting his head for better access, Junmyeon reached out to cup Sehun’s face. When their tongues brushed against each other for the first time Junmyeon began to feel heat pool in the pit of his stomach and he sighed into the kiss.

At some point, their position with Sehun across the counter began to feel a little bit too uncomfortable so they parted again, only for Junmyeon to walk around the counter and push Sehun into the chair to climb into his lap.

Surprised by the others bossy behaviour, Sehun’s eyes widened but then he smirked, wrapping his arms around Junmyeon’s waist to hold him in place. Like that, with Junmyeon on his lap, they began making out again in the dimly lit tattoo studio.

“We shouldn’t be doing this here,” Junmyeon mumbled when Sehun’s hands began wandering under the fabric of his shirt, tracing hard lines of smooth skin.

“You’re too hard to resist, hyung. Also, why not?”

“Someone could see us through the windows,” Junmyeon mumbled, letting out a small sigh when Sehun’s lips latched onto the skin of his neck, licking and nibbling. If he had a hickey the next day, he would have to wear a turtleneck to cover it up but he couldn’t bring himself to care when it felt so good at the moment.

“Ah… nobody will see,” Sehun whispered against his skin, the puffs of breath against his now wet, sensitive skin sending shivers down Junmyeon’s spine. His pants had already begun to feel uncomfortably tight and he could feel a distinct bulge pressing against his ass from where he was seated on Sehun’s lap. The realization did nothing but turn him on even more.

“What about the cute and shy Sehun from earlier?” Junmyeon asked when Sehun began to mouth at his neck again, pressing soft kisses to his skin as he worked his way down to his collar bones. 

Sehun didn’t reply, just chuckled and for a second Junmyeon thought the other was going to hoist up his shirt but instead Sehun’s hand moved down to the bulge in Junmyeon’s pants, cupping him through the fabric.

Letting out a soft moan, Junmyeon’s eyes fluttered shut and he just enjoyed the feeling of Sehun massaging him through the fabric while pressing gentle, open-mouthed kisses to his sensitive neck. When Sehun started undoing Junmyeon’s pants, he didn’t even want to protest anymore. At least the desk was hiding their actions in case anyone looked into the tattoo parlour while walking down the street.

When Sehun’s fingers closed around Junmyeon’s cock, he let out a low moan. “Oh god.” He breathed, reaching out to pull Sehun in for a heated kiss.

They kept making out while Sehun began jerking him off. It was a little clumsy due to their position but that didn’t make it any less good.

When Junmyeon tried to push Sehun’s shirt up a little, the other parted the kiss and just chuckled, a gasp escaping him when Junmyeon began to roll his hips, effectively rubbing against the bulge in Sehun’s pants. Like that, Junmyeon continued to rock into the tight circle of Sehun’s fingers, creating delicious friction for both of them.

It didn’t take very long for him to near the edge and when he tried to warn Sehun, the other man just shut him up with a kiss, his thumb swiping over the head of Junmyeon’s cock. Just a couple of strokes later, Junmyeon was coming, hot spurts of cum coating Sehun’s palm and shirt. Junmyeon’s moans were muffled against Sehun’s shoulder where he’d pressed his face into the fabric of his shirt.

When he was slowly starting to come down from his high, he realized that Sehun was obviously still very hard.

“Let me…” Junmyeon mumbled but Sehun shook his head, much to his surprise.

“How about we continue this at your or my place instead?”

Although surprised and in want of touching Sehun right there and then, Junmyeon found himself agreeing.

They quickly cleaned up the mess, Sehun switching into a fresh t-shirt that he’d stashed at the back of the shop since the one he’d been wearing had been dirtied by Junmyeon’s cum. They quickly wiped everything clean and got dressed, even fixed their hairs a little before they left the shop to head to Sehun’s car.

Once they were seated in the car, Junmyeon couldn’t keep his hands off of Sehun after all and pulled him in for a kiss. The street was dark and empty, no one was going to see them, and even if someone did he didn’t care anymore at this point.

They kept making out for a while until Sehun broke away to finally start the car. They made it till about the first red light when Junmyeon’s hand found it’s way onto Sehun’s knee, inching higher and higher with every second until it was placed on the bulge protruding from the other’s tight pants.

Sehun had already begun driving again when Junmyeon began to unzip his pants. Sending him a quick glance, Sehun let out a nervous chuckle.

“What are you doing?” He asked, but he didn’t stop Junmyeon either when the other reached into his pants to free his cock from its tight confines. 

“God, Junmyeon.” Sehun breathed when Junmyeon bent forward, taking his cock between his lips. he had no idea why on earth he was suddenly feeling so bold to do something like this, but when one of Sehun’s hand found its way into his hair to hold him in place, he smirked around the other’s cock.

He slowly began to bob his head, his hand covering the areas he couldn’t reach. Sehun was big, bigger than anyone he’d slept with, but Junmyeon was loving it.

When Junmyeon began to tease the tip of Sehun’s cock with his tongue, brushing against the sensitive spot beneath the tip, it seemed like Sehun had enough.

Pulling the car aside at the next given opportunity, Sehun stopped the car, his head tipping back when Junmyeon began to take his cock into his mouth again, this time trying to take as much of it as possible.

Junmyeon could tell from the way the grip of Sehun's hand in his hair was tightening that the other was getting closer.

"Hyung, fuck- I'm gonna-" Sehun warned him, letting go of his head to give him the opportunity to pull away but Junmyeon had no intention of doing so.

Instead, he continued licking and sucking until Sehun tipped over the edge, hot spurts of cum hitting the roof of Junmyeon's mouth. He made sure to swallow as much as possible to not dirty the car, licking along Sehun's shaft as if to clean it when it was already twitching in oversensitivity. 

"Fuck-" Sehun breathed, his eyes half-lidded as he was looking at Junmyeon who'd straightened up in his seat again. His hair looked dishevelled, lips red and wet.

"That's the plan." He grinned, his voice a little rough.

Schuh just smiled, a fond expression in his eyes but laced with desire.

Buckling up again, Junmyeon smiled back.

"My place."

  
  
  
  
  


“Just one question… did you really need help with the spider today or was that just an attempt to get my attention?” Junmyeon was lying on his side in his bed, his fingers following the patterns of ink on Sehun’s chest.

“Huh?” Sehun asked, eyes half-lidded. He looked like he’d been about to fall asleep and it really shouldn’t look as sexy as it did. “You really think I would do something like that? I was feeling genuine terror because of the spider, couldn’t you see it in my eyes? I mean, it was a good way to talk to you but do you honestly want to chat up your crush while confessing you’re a grown-up that’s afraid of tiny spiders?”

Junmyeon giggled, wondering if Sehun had ever tattooed a spider on someone or if he would if someone asked him to do it. “So you admit that it was tiny after all.”

“Tiny but not any less disgusting.” The other argued.

Junmyeon chuckled. “You’re really one of a kind, Sehun.”

“In this context, I don’t know if that’s a compliment.”

“It is, Sehun,” Junmyeon reassured him, scooting closer so that his naked body was pressed against the other. Instantly, Sehun’s hand found it’s way into his hair, massaging his scalp gently.

“You’re really fascinating. Well, and handsome… and tall...”

“Shut up, you’re making me blush,” Sehun mumbled although Junmyeon doubted he would have been able to see it in the dimly lit room.

“Make me.” He breathed and Sehun’s chuckle was the last thing he heard before the other’s lips were on his to give him a gentle but deep kiss.

“Sweet dreams, Junmyeon. Maybe I’ll dream of you tonight, in a field of carnations.”

“You know what would be even better than that?”

“Hm?”

“Both of us in a field of carnations.”

Sehun hummed, a smile on his lips. “That’s right. Then I hope I’ll be dreaming of that then. But trust me, you’re the prettiest flower I’ve ever laid eyes on, Junmyeon.”

**Author's Note:**

> ngl, this turned from awkard to sexy to sappy really quick.... but I hope you guys liked it? Let me know in the comments or by leaving Kudos ❤️️
> 
> As usual, you can find a moodboard [here](https://twitter.com/SehunSemper/status/1367807824542187527?s=09).


End file.
